Ookami, enter
by Ookami She-Wolf Banshee
Summary: Who is this strange girl that appears to be nothing of a demon or human?


I do NOT own Inu Yasha or any of the characters here....Besides Ookami.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day was threatening to rain as Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo walked into an un-inhabitted pach of forest. Kagome sighed and sat on the earth beneath her, Inuyasha turned to her. "Oh come on Kagome, you told me a Jewel shard was in this forest!"  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "Yes and it hasn't moved since the last time I told you! Now I'm tired, my feet hurt and I'm beginning to smell horrably!"  
  
"You always smell like that," he murmered.  
  
"What was that?" Kagome spat.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Good!"  
  
After a while there was a warm fire with food toasting over it. "Thank you for the food!" Kagome cried happily as her and Shippo dug into the tender meat. Inuyasha glared at her while she ate, Kagome realized this and smiled. "It's okay Inuyasha, the Jewel shard still hasn't moved."  
  
"Yeah Inuyasha," Shippo said, "just realax." He then crawled onto Kagome's lap and closed his eyes.  
  
Kagome mindlessly stroked Shippo and also rested her head against the rock that was behind her. "Just go to sleep Inuyasha. After I take a nice bath in the morning, we'll leave," she muttered and closed her eyes.  
  
Easy for you to say. Inuyasha thought. Something is nearby...I can smell it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jaken, are you sure this is the forest?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
Jaken wildly nodded his head. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama, I'm absolutly positive that the shikon shard is in here!" he reported.  
  
Sesshomaru's nose twitched slightly and he looked down at his undertaker. "I don't sence it Jaken."  
  
"I-I'm sure it's here Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken cried. "Please give it a chance!" Sesshomaru nodded. Jaken's heart started beating faster. "Th-thank you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Inuyasha was awoken by a strong smell, it was entirely unfamiliar to him: not human, not demon, or anything else for that matter. What is this? He thought as he glanced about. Kagome was gone. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried as he jumped into the air and followed her scent. He stopped just behind the bushes of a stream.  
  
"This feels soo GOOD!" he heard Kagome cry. There was a slight pause and a rock hit him square in the head. Inuyasha jumped up and cried.  
  
"What was that for?" Kagome was wearing a bathing suit.  
  
"For spying on me."  
  
"I wasn't spying on you! I just thought something happened!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kagome looked at him. "Y-you were worried about me?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha blushed. "Of course not! I was worried about the shards!"  
  
A scowl crept up her face. "Well i'll have you know they're....they're..." she started looking around, "lost."  
  
"WHAT!" Inuyasha cried. "YOU LOST THEM IN TEN MINUTES!"  
  
"They've got to be around here somewhere," Kagome simply muttered. She scanned the area again then she began to sweat.  
  
"What is it!" Inuyasha yelled. "Is it the Jewel shards?"  
  
"They've kinda been.....er....stolen," she said.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"That way." She pointed toward a large rocky cliff.  
  
"Feh...You stay with Shippo and I'll get the shards," Inuyasha said before running off. This is strange. The shards are in the same direction the scent is comming from. Soon he landed in front of a large cave that wreaked of humen and deamon blood. "Well this is reasuring," he scoffed and walked into the cave. The cave was just like any other, dark, dank, and smelly.  
  
"Who goes there?" a voice called to him.  
  
Inuyasha pulled out tetsusaiga and glared around the cave, the smell was becoming stronger. "Who the heck are YOU, and where are the Jewel shards?" he called out.  
  
"What are Jewel shards?" the voice asked.  
  
Stumped, Inuyasha lowared Tetsusaiga, he did not know how to respond to this question. "Show yourself," he demanded. No answer came and the strange smell was beginning to fade.  
  
"Well, well, well isn't it the half deamon?" Sesshomaru said.  
  
Hatred whirrled through Inuyasha and he turned to face his older brother. "You dog, you took MY Jewel shards!" he yelled.  
  
"Actually little brother, I was searching for the stray Jewel shard and found you instead."   
  
Inuyasha's grip tightened on tetsusaiga. "You're a lousy lier."  
  
"Who's liying, if I had possesed the Jewel shards I would've already killed you," Sesshomaru simply replied. "And since I have no use for you, I shall leave."  
  
As he turned to leave, something fell onto Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha reached up and grabbed it. It was the Jewel shard he had been searching for and it was Larger than any of the other peices he had found. Sesshomaru whirrled around and saw the large Jewel. "Well done Jaken, I suppose you were right. Now Inuyasha, hand over the shard."  
  
Inuyasha smurked. "No, this one's mine."  
  
"Then I guess I'll have to take it from you," Sesshomaru said.   
  
Inuyasha readied tetsuaiga and attacked. Sesshomaru dodged and whipped Inuyasha, Inuyasha fell and tetsusaiga flew out of his hands. Sesshomaru waisted no time and began to mercifully whip Inuyasha. As he did Sesshomaru smiled and said, "Well this is rather pathetic." He stopped attacking long enough for Inuyasha to stand then Inuyasha found himself against the wall with Sesshomaru's hand through his chest. "I'll take the shard and leave." Sesshomaru reached up to grab the shard from Inuyasha then he found himself flying through the air. Stunned, Sesshomaru looked up and saw a strangely dressed woman standing where he once was.  
  
"Your smell," Inuyasha gasped, "what are you?"  
  
Her bright silver eyes showed no emotion as she looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stood, a strange expression was on his face as he looked at the woman, and in amazment Sesshomaru turned and left.  
  
"Who are you?" Inuyasha demanded. The woman knocked him uncontious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice echoed in his ear.  
  
Inuyasha jumped up. "Where is she?" he asked.  
  
Shippo smiled. "You mean that nice lady who found you out cold? She'll be back," he replied.  
  
"What happened? Those scratches look like Sesshomaru's," Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"Hey don't get cranky with me," Kagome said.  
  
"Here she comes!" Shippo called out.  
  
Inuyasha sat up and watched as the woman stepped into his veiw, she was wearing faded blue pants and a sleevless, ripped up white shirt, and framed glass like material was purched on her nose. "What the heck is she wearing, it's almost as bad as how you dress?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.  
  
Kagome scowled then smiled up at her. "Ookami are you from around here?" she asked.  
  
Ookami shook her head. "No I'm from another time, like you I expect," she said.  
  
"How did you know?" Kagome asked. Ookami shrugged. "What time are you from?"  
  
"I'm from the year 2000 and not from Tokyo but from the United States," Ookami replied.  
  
Inuyasha growled and glared at her. "Why did you knock me out?"   
  
Ookami's blood red lips pulled up into a small smile. "I could sence that you were stubborn and I didn't have the patients," she replied. Although she smiled her eyes still seemed blank.  
  
Shippo had jumped on top of her head and was looking down at the object that stood on her nose. "What is that?" he asked.  
  
"They're called glasses Shippo," Kagome replied. "They help you see."  
  
Ookami grabbed Shippo and gently put him back on the ground. "Well, I'll bid you good evening," she muttered and turned to leave.  
  
Kagome stood. "Hold on! You have something of mine!" She announced.  
  
Ookami looked around and pulled out the shikon shards. "Oh! Are these yours? Here than." Without delay she tossed Kagome the shards and turned to leave again, but this time Inuyasha was standing in her way.  
  
"Hold on, you still haven't answered my question yet and you can't leave until you do," Inuyasha said.  
  
Ookami flicked her strawberry blonde hair out of her face and looked lazily at Inuyasha. "And what might that be?" she asked.  
  
"What are you? You're not a human nore a demon, but you smell like a wolf." he said.  
  
Ookami's eyes flashed crimson then instantly a long silvery white tail sprouted out and two wolf-like ears of the same color poked themselves out of her head as her human ones dissappeared. They stared at her in silence.  
  
"You're a demon?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No! And I've never been so insulted in my life! Kagome, I came from a time after this, when demon's do not exist. What else like me live there, think Kagome," Ookami said.  
  
Kagome watched Ookami's tail twitch with annoyance as her heel length hair got into it's way. "I don't know...I can't think of anything."  
  
Ookami shrugged. Shippo was now playing with Ookami's ears. "Are you going to tell us?" he asked. She shrugged again.  
  
Ookami slapped at a bug that had landed on her cheek and watched it fall. Before she could reply the bug spoke. "Inuyasha! I've got to tell you something," Miyoga said.  
  
"Where have you been Miyoga?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Nowhere, Inuyasha your brother..."  
  
"Is here, I know. Why wont you tell us? Are you so cowardly you don't want to show your true self?"   
  
Ookami looked at Miyoga the flee then her eyes flashed at Inuyasha. "That is none of your buisness."  
  
Inuyasha's nose twitched. "Feh...I think you're a coward."  
  
"Listen Inuyasha," Miyoga continued. "That's not the reason, your brother has found a sacred jewel shard and is heading this way."   
  
"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I tried but you just don't like to listen," Miyoga replied and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder before Inuyasha could hurt him.  
  
"What are these Jewel shards, they sound important?" Ookami asked.  
  
Inuyasha smerked. "Well, you are dumb as you are a coward! Who'd have known?" Ookami looked at him with her peircing gaze.  
  
"I'm just curious," she simply replied completely unfased by Inuyasha's rudness. "Besides, do you have more pressing matters to attend to than making a fool of yourself?"  
  
Inuyasha growled and Kagome grabbed his wrist. "She's right Sesshomaru...." her sentence was cutt off as a whip lashed in between them. Kagome and Inuyasha flew through the air and Shippo and Miyoga ran for cover as Sesshomaru dramatically landed, with his eyes menacing blood red and his hair blowing whistfully around him.  
  
"Give me the Jewel shards Inuyasha," commanded Sesshomaru.  
  
"That's my line!" Inuyasha yelled and charged at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru jumped into the air. "Stop acting like a pansy and FIGHT ME!" Inuyasha yelled again and jumped after his brother. While the two fought Ookami carelessly walked over to Kagome, she seemed unaware that blood was being splattered like raindrops on her.   
  
Ookami kneeled next to Kagome and looked into her eyes. "Tell me what is so special about these Jewel shards and I'll see if I want to help you or not," she said.  
  
As Kagome stared into Ookami's eyes, she realized that Ookami was a year younger than herself. "To put it simply, these Jewel shards are very powerful and can make the bearer more powerful than they already are. Whether they are good or bad," Kagome explained, but before she could go on Ookami held up her clawed hand and said- "I understand." Then she turned and watched as Inuyasha was being strangled by Sesshomaru's borrowed deamon hand.   
  
She watched carelessly as Inuyasha flew through the air and knocked down two or three rather large trees. Inuyasha saw her walking slowly toward Sesshomaru. What the HECK is she doing? He thought and stood. "This is MY fight not YOURS! So stay out of it!" he called out. But Ookami just ignored him and walked right up to Sesshomaru.   
  
Her eyes slowly looked Sesshomaru up and down then rested on his shoulder where the deamon claw was attached. "So...That's what a shard is," she said dully and sniffed slightly. "This is not your true power.....you're weaker than this." Inuyasha burst into laughter as Sesshomaru looked oddly at Ookami, but he was slightly annoyed by this comment. Ohhh! She's dead now! Inuyasha happily thought. Then her voice cut throught the air, it changed into a deadly steal blade. "Remove the Jewel shard and be on your way."  
  
Sesshomaru scoffed. "What is it for you? Why do you help this Mutt and his human girl?" he asked.  
  
Ookami stared unblinkingly into his eyes. "Because my instinct tells me that those shards belong to that human over there," she said as she pointed to Kagome. "And those shards that she carried were pure, and yours is delightfully tainted by evil...." she paused "...that is how I know that they shall not be touched with evil."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't beleive their ears, Ookami had just said that the shards that he held were "delightfully tainted by evil" this confused them. Sesshomaru smiled slightly and Jagen taunted somewhere out of sight. "Ohh Sesshomaru-sama smiled, you're going to die!" Ookami smiled in return and in speed Inuyasha had never seen before, she grabbed Sesshomaru's barrowed hand and attempted to rip it out of it's socket.  
  
Sesshomaru acted quickly and poison scratched Ookami, she released her grip and Sesshomaru jumped away. Inuyasha and the rest stood perplexed for the place where Sesshomaru scratched her had instantly sealed itself before her blood could spill. "So," Sesshomaru said, "you are more than what you appear to be." He paused and stared at her wolf ears and tail.  
  
Ookami looked completely bored, she turned to Kagome and said, "Shoot for the shard when you get a chance. He is too weak and I don't want to waste any of my energy on him."  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were stunned as what she had just said sank in. Inuyasha started laughing Sesshomaru glared at her with complete disslike. "If I'm so weak, then why haven't you finished me off?" he said.  
  
Ookami flicked her hair back and gazed up at him. "I have," she simply replied.  
  
Sesshomaru looked down and saw that both of his legs have been gashed open and his armour was in bits around his feet. Kagome took this moment and shot off his deamon hand, it flew into Ookami's outstretched hand. Stunned, Sesshomaru left, Inuyasha blinked at the place where Sesshomaru had departed. She's fast! I didn't hear her move. Inuyasha thought. "When did that happen?" he called to Ookami, she ignored him. "Hey I'm talking to you!"  
  
"I have nothing to say," Ookami replied as she tossed the deamon arm and the shard to Kagome. She turned to Inuyasha. "I appologize I fought your battle, but apparantly you are not yet strong enough to fight him." Those words stung into Inuyasha, he had no clue exactly who this woman is and she still told him that he was not strong enough. Ookami started to leave but she called over her shoulder as she walked, "Call me if you'd like some training." Then she left.   
  
"What a strange girl," Kagome said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshomaru rested against a tree and looked at his wounds. No blood was spilt, they had been carefully cut so that the blood clotted up and slowly pushed the skin further apart as the cut tried to heal itself. Jaken was wrapping warm bandages around his leg. "What happened back there, Sesshomaru-sama?" he asked. Sesshomaru didn't reply, he was staring off into space thinking about that girl. Only a highly skilled demon could make such a cut. But she was neither demon nore human...his thoughts paused as Jaken moved to mend his other leg.   
  
Jaken looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes. "Are you thinking about that girl?" he asked. Sesshomaru didn't reply. "Does Sesshomaru-sama like the girl?" Jaken continued, he could see a spark linguring in Sesshomaru's eyes. "Why do you not go talk to her, try to convince her that you should have the Jewel shards, you may have a shot."  
  
Sesshomaru looked down. "You've caught my intrest Jaken. How do you suppose that would work?" he asked.  
  
"Didn't you see that she is new to these parts," Jaken said and then told his plan to Sesshomaru.   
  
Ookami's nose twitched slightly as she perched herself on the highest ridge and closed her eyes. Her hair suddenly whisped out from behind her as a mysterious breeze came from the north. "What do you want?" she whispered.  
  
"I need to correct you," Sesshomaru replied.  
  
She slowly stood and turned to face him, his equally long hair blew out in front of him and collided with her own. "What would that be?" Ookami asked.  
  
"Those shards belong to me, not to that hanyou."  
  
Light flashed across her glasses and she stared at him. "Can you prove that? My instincts tell me that those shards belong to that human and her hanyou," she said.  
  
"That's what I wanted to correct you about. This land screws all instincts and sences up, other than demons," he said. Sesshomaru seemed to have gotten through to her for she looked around, sniffing. "Just curious, what is your name?" he asked.  
  
"Ookami, and my sences are fine...you're lying right out of your teeth." Sesshomaru stood silent. "I know I'm new here but I wasn't born yesterday."  
  
"But you don't know this place like Sesshomaru-sama does..." Jaken said.  
  
"I've been comming here for over 10 years...That is still new but not old," Ookami said.   
  
Sesshomaru stood silent for a few minutes, apparantly thinking of what to say to this. Amazingly, he couldn't and decided to turn and walk away.  
  
"I know you are quite powerful Sesshomaru, you just hold back a lot of it...even when you're fighting with Inuyasha," Ookami whispered to herself as she watched him go. She yawned and closed her eyes slightly, her stomach was squirming and her head hurt, something about him made a feeling she never felt before resurface. Grunting slightly, she opened her eyes again and jumped down, Ookami needed a place to stay she didn't feel like a rock for a pillow tonight, her head hurt too much. 


End file.
